


Burn II

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final scene after filming the series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn II

Paul stretched out on the hospital bed feeling more relaxed than he had in some time. He smiled a little and released a sigh of contentment. The quiet set without all the noise made him feel at peace that he wished would last a while longer. 

The overhead lights suddenly went out leaving only a small light on just near a downturned camera. He glanced around the room unsure of what to expect. When he saw the figure approaching, he knew immediately who it was and who had turned out the lights. 

“Thought you left, Blondie.”

David had a soft smile. “I knew you’d be here alone. Thought I’d crash your private party.”

“It wouldn’t be a party without you.” Paul leaned over and grabbed the champagne bottle on the nightstand. “I still have plenty left.”

“Sure.” David let his jacket fall to the floor and sat on the bed next to Paul. He took the bottle and drank down a healthy swallow.

“Hey, leave some for me.” Paul helped himself in the same manner. “I’m gonna miss this place.”

“Lousy hours, cold food, an air conditioner that didn’t work most of the time, rotten scripts…” David reminded him. He took the bottle and got another drink. “Yeah, me, too.”

“You know, there’ll never be another us. People will try to do what we did, but won’t happen.”

“We’ll be forgotten in a year, Paul. They’ll be calling us old and washed up in 5 years.”

Paul grabbed the champagne. “Not this chump, Blond. My ass is gonna stay ripe and firm for another 15 years.”

“Mmm,” David murmured. “I like the sound of that.”

He rolled close to Paul and leaned in close. He ran his lips along his neck and breathed in his hear. “Yeah, let me check that firmness,” he whispered. 

The bottle of champagne fell to the floor and was forgotten when David moved on top of Paul. He took hold of his firm backside and settled his hips close to his lover’s groin. 

“Awe, geez,” Paul whispered. He pulled David’s shirt off not caring about the buttons popping off. “You really wanna do this here?”

“Yeah, baby. The last time has gotta be here.” 

David and Paul worked off their clothes as they rocked their hips together. Without the barriers, they were free to touch, explore and find new ways to bring each other to heights of ecstasy. 

Much to Paul’s delight, he was the one at the mercy of an aggressive David. His hands were held down while David moved his mouth over his hard cock. He didn’t hold back as his hips rocked to the motion of David’s mouth working him over. 

“Fuck!” He struggled to free himself. “Damn it, Davy! I need you now!”

David raised his head and gave Paul a teasing smile. “How bad do you need it?”

“You bastard!” Paul’s sexual frustration was growing. His cock was driving him mad with need. “I’m getting the handcuffs out if you don’t get me off!”

“I hope you do.” 

David leaned down and gave Paul’s dick a thorough licking. He covered Paul’s body with his own and released his hands. After a breathless kiss, David reached down between them and took both cocks in his hand. 

“Move with me,” David ordered. 

Paul complied and he grabbed hold of David’s ass. The room was hot and thick with sex. The only sounds were their groans and whispers of want. Perspiration built on their bodies as did the crescendo of desire. Both lovers moved harder and faster as the pleasure mounted. 

When it hit, they yelled their release together not caring about their loudness or who might have heard. David lowered his head on Paul’s chest to catch his breath. Their sweat-covered bodies relaxed as they came down off the orgasmic high. 

“I think I saw God,” Paul joked. 

With a chuckle, David raised up. “Good to know I made a lasting impression.”

When he saw Paul’s smile leave, David sat up. “What’s wrong?”

Paul used the sheet to clean himself and got off the hospital bed. “Guess it’s sinking in at what this really means.”

“Come on. We’ll see each other.” David reached for his jeans.

“Yeah, we will, but this part of us is over. You and I both know it.”

“Paulie…”

“If you say it ain’t, I’ll know you’re lying.”

David fastened the belt on his pants and grabbed the shirt off the floor. “It’s Hollywood. As liberal as the place likes to think it is, it’s very conservative…especially when it comes to the bottom line. You know that.”

“Yeah,” Paul muttered. He picked up the pajamas he had worn for their last scene. “We’re no longer bankable stars if they find out that we’ve been using our private rehearsal time to fuck each other’s brains out.”

“Okay, it’s gotta end,” David said. “I hate saying it, but you and I won’t change. Not in the way it really counts.”

“Just remember one thing, Davy.” Paul stopped when he realized that his clothes were in his dressing room. “Every time you think about our last scene together, never forget what happened when the camera stopped rolling.”

“You don’t think I do that already? Remember the first time in the LTD?"

As David recalled one of their moments together, Paul strolled across the stage not wearing a stitch of clothing. 

David followed with a grin on his face as he enjoyed the view. 

“We’re never getting out of the building at this rate.”

End


End file.
